


Fan comic: Dark and Gray

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, Fanart, Gen, fan comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bonds between shinobi. Doujinshi based on the fanfic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/506093?view_adult=true">Dark and Gray</a>. Spoilers for chapter 600 onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
